conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Reptilian
The Reptilian conspiracy claims that Earth is seeded by intelligent reptile humanoid beings. Ancient cultures depicting s and are used to support this view. Hardcore versions of the conspiracy allege that some reptilians shapeshift into key political figures worldwide. Los Angeles 1934 One of the first claims in modern-day history was talk of an underground network of tunnels under the city of Los Angeles that were said to be home to the “lizard people.” In 1934, the Los Angeles Times ran a front-page story on these tunnels and the excavation by Warren Schubert. Although the city of Los Angeles had given Schubert permission to proceed with the dig, shortly after the story ran, the project was shut down and the tunnels were sealed shut.Modern-Day Sightings of Reptilian Humanoids by J. Frater In January 1934, the Los Angeles Times ran a story of the discovery of a city under the ground that was once home to “Lizard People!” Warren Shufelt apparently mapped out the targeted area using x-ray instruments. Shufelt claimed that once inside the underground city he would discover ancient golden tablets that contained information about the origins of the human race on Earth. Shufelt said that he had been made aware of the underground city following a conversation with a Hopi chief in Arizona. According to the story, a reptilian race – who were far more technologically advanced than we are today – had built the underground city thousands of years ago in order to escape a “disaster that burnt their cities to the ground!” Despite having initially granted permission for Shufelt to conduct his search, the city of Los Angeles suddenly withdrew their consent and shut the search down indefinitely shortly after the story appeared in the Los Angeles newspaper. Psychic, Edith Elden Robinson, who in December 1933 stated in the newspaper “American Society for Psychic Research” that she was aware of an underground base under the city of angels. In part she claimed, “A vast city lay under Los Angeles, with massive tunnels that stretch right out to the coast. They had been constructed by a vanished race who had needed protection from the air and access to the sea!”Shapeshifting Reptilian Aliens Ruling The Earth? 16 Oct 2016, by Marcus Lowth San Paulo, Brazil 1980 :See also: Men in Black An event that is thought to be the first recorded reptilian account outside of the United States occurred in 1980 in San Paulo, Brazil. The account came courtesy of Antonio Huneeus, a respected science journalist who had many contacts in South America and was always informed of strange events that transpired there. Months before the incident, the witness claimed that they had been followed by three men who were dressed in black suits. One evening, a dark car pulled up to his house and, against his will, he got into the car and was driven to a remote area. The car halted when they were underneath a large object that hovered overhead. The three men and the witness exited the vehicle and, as they walked underneath the airborne craft, were enveloped in a beam of light. Once they were inside the craft and strapped to a chair, the witness stated that the three men appeared to have “shed their skin” and transformed themselves into reptilian humanoids with green, scaly skin and heart-shaped heads. He also stated that at one point he managed to glimpse inside another room on the craft and saw human corpses that had been hung by their feet. After that, his next memory was being back outside his home. Aside from remembering the creatures speaking to him about upcoming global events, he has no other memory of the incident.1 Salt mines, Austria 2011 As an expert and investigator of cave systems in Austria, the Czech Republic, and Poland, Gregor claimed to have witnessed a reptilian in the old salt mine caves of northern Austria in May 2011. He estimated that he was around 50 meters (164 ft) below the surface and was taking cave chippings to be studied. That’s when Gregor heard strange voices coming from close by. He stopped and listened to the sound until the voices appeared to stop. Ignoring them, he moved farther through the cave and into a chamber where he smelled a rotting odor. Suddenly, he heard the voices again. A little spooked, Gregor decided to turn back and exited the chamber as quickly as he could. As he did so, he turned his head to look behind him and saw with horror that a light appeared to be illuminating the previously dark room. One light became several, and Gregor finally got a glimpse of what was carrying them. He stated that several muscular, lizard-like creatures, standing upright, now occupied the previously empty chamber. He stated that each one seemed to wear what appeared to be a uniform, and that they had tails that swung behind them. They appeared to be talking to each other in a language that he did not know but which still sounded similar to human speech. The creatures did not seem to notice Gregor who, as quickly as he could, made his way out of the caves and to the safety of the ground above.1 San Doong cave 2015 When it was discovered in 1995, the Son Doong Cave was said to be so large that it couldn’t be fully explored at the time. Over 150 meters (492 ft) high, 200 meters (656 ft) wide, and 6.5 kilometers (4 mi) in length, it was opened to the public for tours in 2013. Since then, there have been several reports of strange creatures lurking within the cave systems. In January 2015, a video appeared on YouTube that claimed to show a picture of a reptilian creature. It was taken by one of the cave’s visitors, who described it as a “devil creature” that had a human–like body and a face that was more akin to a “dragon or lizard!” The sighting is particularly interesting when put alongside an alleged account that appeared on another website regarding an American military unit that was based in South Vietnam close to the same caves in 1970. The report claimed that a two-meter (7 ft) “upright lizard humanoid” was spotted near the entrance of the cave. The unit eventually opened fire on the creature, but it appeared that it escaped unhurt as no body or signs that it was wounded were found. The anonymous soldier stated that his unit was not debriefed about the incident, which led him to believe that it was either unreported or that it was simply hushed up.1 See also * Abductions * Reptilian shapeshifting * Hollow Earth References External links *VOWS OF SILENCE-Katrina Abductions, reptilian involvement Category:Ancient aliens Category:Alien-UFO